toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami (TV Channel)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in the US on May 27 2012 at 6 AM immediately after it's return broadcast on Adult Swim. It is operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and runs 24 hours a day, similar to Toonami's Asia Channel. Even though it has shows TV-PG and TV-Y7 on it's lineup, the channel is aimed to the teen and adult audience and airs adult commercials every commercial break, similar to how Toonami does it on Adult Swim. CURRENT PROGRAMMING ORIGINAL SERIES: *''Cardfight!!! Vanguard (2012 - present)'' *''Frederick Cooper (2012 - 2016 / 2016 - present, reruns)'' *''Transformers Unlimited (2014 - present)'' *''Marvel's Daredevil (2015 - present)'' *''Marvel's Jessica Jones (2015 - present)'' *''Marvel's Luke Cage (2016 - present)'' *''Marvel's Iron Fist (2017 - present)'' *''Raven (2017 - present)'' *''Freelancers (2017 - present)'' *''Lionheart (2016 - present)'' *''Batman Reborn (2016 - present)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2015 - present)'' *''Littlest Pet Shop (2014 - 2016 / 2016 - present, reruns)'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) (2016 - present)'' *''Wakfu (2016 - present)'' *''Stranger Things (2016 - present)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (co-production Nickelodeon Productions; Distributed by Nickelodeon) (2015 - present)'' *''Trollhunters (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) (2016 - present)'' *''Frontier (2017 - present)'' *''A Series Of Unfortunate Events (2017 - present)'' *''Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir (2017 - present)'' *''The Last Kingdom (NOTE: Continuation of the BBC America series) (2017 - present)'' *''Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures (2017 - present)'' *''Legend Quest (2017 - present)'' *''13 Reasons Why (2017 - present)'' *''#WhoKilledHeather (2017 - present) (NOTE: Shown between commercial breaks and shows)'' *''G.L.O.W. (2017 - present)'' *''Gypsy (2017 - present)'' *''Castlevania (2017 - present)'' *''The Worst Witch (2017 - present)'' *''Ozark (2017 - present)'' ORIGINAL MINI-SERIES: *''Gargoyles: Resurrection (co-production with Disney Television Animation)'' ORIGINAL MICRO-SERIES: *''Sand Whale And Me'' ANIME: *''Dragonball Super'' *''Kill La Kill'' *''Hunter X Hunter'' *''Durarara x2'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blood Orphans'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' *''One Punch Man'' *''Attack On Titan'' *''Akame Ga Kill'' *''Lupin The Third Part IV'' *''Shaman King (Toonami Dub)'' *''Pokemon'' *''Pokemon Sun & Moon'' *''Dragonball Z Kai'' *''Dragonball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' *''Sonic X (Toonami Dub)'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Parasyte -the maxim-'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (American Dub)'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew (Toonami Dub)'' *''The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''The Disappearance Of Yuki Nagato'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Space Dandy'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Sword Art Online / Sword Art Online II'' *''Doraemon'' *''Bleach'' *''One Piece'' *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Toonami Dub)'' *''Naruto Shippudden'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Code Geass'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Ghost In The Shell'' *''The Big O'' *''Durarara!!!'' *''Death Note'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Full Metal Panic'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Glitter Force'' ACQUIRED ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Samurai Jack (Season 5)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Beware The Batman'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' *''Guardians Of The Galaxy'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Digimon Adventure 01'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Inspector Gadget (2015)'' CN CLASSIC SHOWS: *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Amazing World Of Gumball'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show'' *''Courage The Cowardly Dog'' *''Chowder'' *''Ed, Edd N Eddy'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow & Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?'' *''The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Time Squad'' *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack'' *''Robotboy'' ACQUIRED LIVE ACTION SHOWS: *''Dr. Who'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Arrow'' *''The Flash'' *''Supergirl'' *''Agents Of SHIELD'' *''Agent Carter'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''24'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' SPORTS: *''Impact Wrestling'' *''Global Force Wrestling (Occassional)'' *''Ring Of Honor Wrestling (Occassional)'' AWARD SHOWS: *''Screen Actors Guild Awards'' *''Critics Choice Awards'' *''Saturn Awards'' *''Satellite Awards'' FORMER PROGRAMMING *''24: Live Another Day (May 2014 - July 2014)'' *''Samurai 7 (2012 - 2013)'' *''Sailor Moon (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2014)'' *''The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (2013 - 2014)'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries (2014)'' *''The Event (2014)'' *''Casshern Sins (2012 - 2014)'' *''MONSTER (Toonami Original Mini-Series) (2014)'' *''Duel Masters (2012 - 2015)'' *''Eureka Seven (2013 - 2015)'' *''The Legend Of Korra (2013 - 2015)'' *''Hellsing Ultimate (2014 - 2015)'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2015)'' *''WWE NXT (2012 - 2015) (Now airs on Toonami Prime)'' *''ThunderCats (2011) (2012 - 2015)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2012 - 2015)'' *''Naruto (2012 - 2015)'' *''TNA Wrestling's Greatest Matches (2015)'' *''Impact Wrestling Unlocked (2015)'' *''Tenchi Muyo! (2012 - 2015)'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2012 - 2015)'' *''Sidekick (2014 - 2015)'' *''InuYasha: The Final Act (2014 - 2015)'' *''FLCL (2012 - 2015)'' *''Code Lyoko (2012 - 2015)'' *''Sym Bionic Titan (2012 - 2015)'' *''Haven (2013 - 2015)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (2012-2015)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2014-2015)'' *''Zatch Bell (2012-2015)'' *''Surface (November 21 2015) (co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Productions) (Toonami Original Movie) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Falling Skies (2015)'' *''The Intruder II (November 7th - December 19th 2015)'' *''Gatchaman (Christmas 2015) (co-production with Imagi Animation Studios) (Toonami Original Movie) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Legacy (March 6 2016) (co-production with WWE Studios) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Michiko To Hatchin (2015 - 2016)'' *''Godannar (2015 - 2016)'' *''Winx Club (2015 - 2016)'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015)'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (October 1 2016) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Arobatic (2016)'' *''Digimon Adventure Tri: The Reunion (December 25 2016) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Dimension W (2016 - 2017)'' *''Parasyte -the maxim- (2015 - 2017)'' *''Samurai Champloo (2016 - 2017)'' *''MONSTER: Retribution (November 5 2016) (Mini-Series) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Spectral (December 9 2016) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Project EVO (December 25 2016) (co-production with Rabbit Bandini Productions) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''iBoy (January 27 2017) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''I Don't Feel At Home Anymore (February 24 2017) (co-production with XYZ Films) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''The Discovery (March 31 2017) (co-production with Endgame Entertainment) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Pokemon XY (2014 - 2017)'' *''Colossal (April 7 2017) (co-production with Voltage Pictures) (Airs Occassionally after its limited theatrical release)'' *''Chappie (March 6 2015, theatrical / March 17 2017, TV) (co-production with Media Rights Capital; Distributed by Columbia Pictures) (NOTE: First Theatrical Film) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Empty Heart (April 14 2017) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Blame! (May 20 2017) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Shimmer Lake (June 9 2017) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''The Bad Batch (June 23 2017) (co-production with Annapurna Pictures and VICE Films) (Airs Occassionally after its limited theatrical release)'' *''Equestria Girls Specials: Dance Magic, Movie Magic, And Mirror Magic (June 24, July 1, and July 8 2017) (Air Occassionally)'' *''Okja (June 28 2017) (co-production with Plan B Entertainment) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Legacy II: Ascendance (July 14 2017) (co-production with WWE Studios) (Airs Occassionally)'' UPCOMING PROGRAMMING ORIGINAL SERIES: *''Marvel's The Meddler (August 29 2017)'' *''Star Trek Discovery (September 24 2017)'' *''Mindhunter (October 13 2017)'' *''Marvel's Slipknot (November 2017)'' *''Alias Grace (Fall 2017)'' *''Erased (Winter 2017) (NOTE: First Japanese-language series)'' *''Blazing Transfer Student REBORN (Winter 2017)'' *''Godless (TBA 2017)'' *''Black Beach (Untitled Steven Spielberg-produced series) (Spring 2018)'' *''Lost In Space (TBA 2018)'' *''Maniac (TBA 2018)'' *''The Legend Of Monkey (TBA 2018)'' *''The Dark Crystal: Age Of Resistance (TBA)'' *''Altered Carbon (TBA)'' *''Black Earth Rising (TBA)'' *''Greenhouse Academy (TBA)'' *''Maniac (TBA)'' *''Seven Seconds (TBA)'' *''Collateral (TBA)'' *''The Good Cop (TBA)'' *''Troy: Fall Of A City (TBA)'' *''Tidelands (TBA)'' *''The Witcher (TBA)'' *''Untitled The Haunting Of Hill House Series (TBA)'' ORIGINAL MINI-SERIES: *''Free Falling (November 2017)'' *''Watership Down (TBA 2017) (co-production with BBC One)'' *''Central Cove (Spring 2018)'' *''MONSTER 3 (Fall 2018)'' ORIGINAL ANIME: *''Glitter Force Doki Doki (August 16 2017)'' *''Devilman Crybaby (Spring 2018)'' *''FLCL Season 2 (TBA 2018)'' *''Perfect Bones (TBA)'' ORIGINAL ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Hilda (TBA 2018)'' *''Young JUstice (TBA 2018) (NOTE: Continuation of the Cartoon Network series)'' *''Robozuna (TBA 2018)'' *''The Hollow (TBA 2018)'' ANIME: *''Magical DoReMi (August 2017) (re-dub)'' *''Rave Master Uncut (August 2017)'' *''Sky Wizards Academy (Fall 2017)'' *''Sound Euphonium (Fall 2017)'' *''Erased (anime) (Winter 2017)'' ACQUIRED ANIME / ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Digimon Data Squad (TBA 2017)'' *''Digimon Fusion (TBA 2017)'' *''Bunnicula (TBA 2017)'' TOONAMI ORIGINAL MOVIES / MINI-SERIES: *''Death Note (August 25 2017) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment, Viz Productions, and Lin Pictures; Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in Japan)'' *''Triumphant: World's Finest (November 26 2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Berlanti Productions; Distributed by Warner Bros. Television)'' *''Bright (December 22 2017) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Overbrook Entertainment)'' *''J (Christmas 2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures)'' *''IO (TBA 2017) (co-production with Mandalay Pictures)'' *''Mute (TBA 2017) (co-distributed by High Top Releasing And Universal Pictures)'' *''Godzilla: Monster Planet (TBA 2017)'' *''Little Evil (TBA 2017)'' *''Wheelman (TBA 2017)'' *''Rear End (Spring 2018) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''Game Over Man! (April 20 2018)'' *''Untitled Adam Sandler / Jack DiCaprio Sci-Fi Action Comedy Film (Summer 2018) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions)'' *''The Other Side Of The Wind (TBA 2018)'' *''The Irishman (TBA 2019)'' *''Seven Sisters / What Happened To Monday? (TBA)'' *''Gerald's Game (TBA) (co-production with Intrepid Pictures)'' *''The Outlaw Ocean (TBA) (co-production with Appian Way Productions)'' *''13 Minutes (TBA)'' *''The Babysitter (TBA)'' *''Hello America (TBA)'' *''Highwaymen (TBA)'' *''Hold The Dark (TBA)'' *''How It Ends (TBA)'' *''Mother (TBA)'' *''The Outsider (TBA)'' *''Untitled 1922 Film (TBA)'' *''War Party (TBA)'' *''Yuba (TBA)'' TOONAMI THEATRICAL MOVIES: *''Shin Godzilla (TBA 2017, TV) (Distributed by Toho & FUNimation)'' *''10 Cloverfield Lane (March 11 2016, theatrical / TBA 2018, TV) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures) (Currently on Epix)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows (June 3 2016, theatrical / TBA 2018, TV) (co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Platinum Dunes; Distributed by Paramount Pictures) (Currently on HBO)'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight (June 21 2017, theatrical / TBA 2019, TV) (co-production with Hasbro; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie (October 6 2017, TBA 2018 or 2019, TV) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro)'' *''God Particle (February 2 2018, theatrical / TBA 2020, TV) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''Ready Player One (March 30 2018, theatrical / TBA 2020, TV) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Amblin Entertainment; Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures)'' UPCOMING SEASONS: *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Season 3 (August 4 2017)'' *''Stranger Things: Season 2 (October 31 2017)'' *''Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir: Season 2 (Fall 2017)'' *''Wakfu: Season 3 (Q2 2017 / 2018)'' *''Trollhunters: Season 2 (TBA 2017)'' *''Freelancers: Season 2 (May 2018)'' *''Lionheart: Season 3 (July 2018)'' *''Transformers Unlimited: Season 5 (July 2018)'' *''Sonic X: Season 4 (July 2018)'' *''Batman Reborn: Season 3 (July 2018)'' *''Jessica Jones: Season 2 (TBA 2018)'' *''Daredevil: Season 3 (TBA 2018)'' *''Freelancers: Season 2 (TBA 2018)'' *''Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir: Season 3 (TBA 2018)'' *''Transformers Unlimited: Season 6 (July 2019) (NOTE: Final Season)'' *''Frontier: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Luke Cage: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Iron Fist: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''A Series Of Unfortunate Events: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''A Serious Of Unfortunate Events: Season 3 (TBA)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Season 8 (TBA)'' *''Mindhunter: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''13 Reasons Why: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Raven: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Castlevania: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Season 4 (TBA)'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Season 5 (TBA)'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Season 6 (TBA)'' CURRENT PROGRAMMING BLOCKS RISING SUN *'''Similar to it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, Rising Sun airs every morning from 6 AM to 12 PM. '''IN FLIGHT MOVIE *''The In Flight Movie block from Cartoon Network's Toonami also returns, only this time it not only airs Anime Movies, but also movies aimed at PG-13 - R. Some of the movies that aired on the block include Batman Forever, The Star Wars Trilogy, Wanted, The Transformers Trilogy, The Dark Knight, Gladiator, Mission Impossible, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Tron Legacy, and various Anime movies. In 2015, it was announced that Toonami and premium channel Epix made a deal that allows Toonami to air Epix's movies for one showing only after a year on the channel, while still remaining on Epix. Some examples of films that had one showing only and are still airing on Epix as of today include Star Trek Into Darkness, World War Z, Carrie (had two showings on Toonami), and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Toonami also made a deal with Showtime to air their films on the channel, with Chappie being the first.'' TOONAMI TRAX *''Unlike Kids WB's Toonami Trax, this Toonami Trax airs music videos from artists like Foo Fighters, Weezer, Coldplay, and The Weeknd.'' CN CLASSIC: *'A block that shows reruns of classic Cartoon Network shows from the 1990s to the late 2000s, similar to The Splat and The 90s Are All That on TeenNick, as well as some current shows. It will start airing every monday through sunday starting on May 8 2017 from 10 PM to 6 AM (NOTE: The block will start on 11 PM on Fridays). Tommy Snider, Tara Sands, and Nzinga Blake, who hosted the Cartoon Network Fridays block, will return to host the block. Doug Preis (who did announcing duties for the Powerhouse era) and Nikki (who did announcing duties for the CN City era) will return to do announcing duties for the block, and the Powerhouse, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays / Cartoon Network Fridays, and CN City era looks will be brought back for the block. *The block was announced on April 5 2017 after an April Fools prank on April 1 2017 that saw the channel air the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block (though the Fridays part was removed, since it aired on a Saturday), replacing their usual Saturday Night programming. This was similar to Adult Swim airing Toonami on April 1 2012 as an April Fools prank before the block was brought back to the channel in May 2012. It lasted from 6:30 PM to 12 AM and was hosted by The Powerpuff Girls (voiced live by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and EG Daily). The block featured the following shows that night: **6:30 - Dexter's Laboratory **7:00 - The Powerpuff Girls **7:30 - Johnny Bravo **8:00 - Cow & Chicken **8:30 - Ed Edd N Eddy **9:00 - Courage The Cowardly Dog **9:30 - Time Squad **10:00 - Samurai Jack **10:30 - Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? **11:00 - Codename: Kids Next Door **11:30 - The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy FORMER PROGRAMMING BLOCKS '''MIDNIGHT RUN *''Hosted by a new robot named ARiX (voiced by Don Rickles), the block aired anime, cartoons, and live action shows from 11 PM to 6 AM. The block ended on May 7 2017 to make way for CN Classic. When Don Rickles died on April 6 2017, ARiX remained silent for the remainder of the week. At the end of the April 9 2017 episode of Midnight Run, AXiM was killed off when he and the ship were destroyed via self-destruct mode (similar to NeoToonami's farewell). From the April 10 to May 7 editions of Midnight Run, TOM 5.0 (voiced by Steven Blum) and SARA (voiced by Dana Swanson) from Adult Swim's Toonami block took over hosting duties in respect for ARiX.'' SCHEDULE As of July 23 2017: Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday: Saturday: Sunday: